Another one of those High School type things?
by Sgt Phartsallot
Summary: I suck at summaries, but here: WHAT IF Robotnik was just a disgruntled assistant principal? WHAT IF the freedom fighters were just a group of high schoolers? OC's. Shadamy Sonally Knuxsu Scourona NicolexOC Taicream Rated T for language,violence R&R plz!
1. It Begins Again

_Sonic and his friends from the games belong to Sega (Lucky bastards!)_

_Sally, Nicole and the other SatAM and Archie comic characters belong to Archie Comics.(again, Lucky Bastards)_

_DJ and any other characters you don't know belong to yours truly!_

_Beforehand:_

_Now I know what you're thinking, "Oh no, not ANOTHER Sonic High School fic!" Don't hit that back button yet! I bet I know why you're afraid of it: Mary Sue OC's. I can't hep but agree; I hate those sorry excuses for characters too, but believe me, my OC's are far from perfect. No Mary Sues here!... Except for the extra named Mary Sue, but that's just her NAME. I'll bet you want a story now? Too bad! I need to introduce the characters in chapter 1._

_Our Heroes:_

_Sonic the Hedgehog-_

_Age: 17_

_Full Name: Sonic Maurice Hedgehog_

_Parents: Bernadette Hedgehog (Mother), Jules Hedgehog(Father)_

_Siblings:None_

_Friends: Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, _

_Sally Alicia Acorn, Nicole Fairfield, Julie-Su the Echidna._

_Enemies: DJ the Echidna (OC), Flare the hedgehog (OC), Spikes the Porcupine (OC), Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the bat._

_Knuckles The echidna-_

_Age: 18_

_Full Name: n/a_

_Parents: Locke the Echidna (Father), Lara-Le Echidna(Mother)_

_Siblings:Mace- age:5 (Brother)_

_Friends: Miles "Tails" Prower, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, _

_Sally Alicia Acorn, Nicole Fairfield, Julie-Su the Echidna._

_Enemies: DJ the Echidna (OC), Flare the hedgehog (OC), Spikes the Porcupine (OC), Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the bat._

_Tails the fox_

_age:15_

_Full Name: Miles Prower_

_Parents: Amedeus Prower (father), Rosemary Prower (Mother)_

_Siblings:none_

_Friends: Knuckles the echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, _

_Sally Alicia Acorn, Nicole Fairfield, Julie-Su the Echidna._

_Enemies: DJ the Echidna (OC), Flare the hedgehog (OC), Spikes the Porcupine (OC), Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the bat._

_Nicole the Lynx_

_Age:16_

_Full Name: Nicole Fairfield_

_Parents: Calandra Fairfield (Mother), Leonard Fairfield (Father)_

_Siblings: none_

_Friends: Knuckles the echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, _

_Sally Alicia Acorn_

_Enemies: Flare the hedgehog (OC), Spikes the Porcupine (OC), Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the bat._

_Sally Acorn_

_Age:17_

_Full name: Sally Alicia Acorn_

_Parents:Maximilian__Acorn (Father), Alicia Acorn (Mother)_

_Siblings: Elias Acorn-Age:25 (Brother)_

_Friends:Knuckles the echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, Nicole Fairfield_

_Enemies:Flare the hedgehog (OC), Spikes the Porcupine (OC), Scourge the Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the bat._

_And their adversaries: _

_DJ the echidna:_

_age:16_

_Full Name:N/A_

_Parents: Vicktor (father) Kara-An (Mother)_

_Siblings: none_

_Friends: Flare the Hedgehog(OC), Spikes the Porcupine (OC)_

_Enemies: Knuckles the echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the fox, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, _

_Sally Alicia Acorn, Julie-Su the Echidna._

_Flare the hedgehog_

_age:16_

_Full Name: Francis Hedgehog_

_Parents: Richard Hedgehog (Father), Mary Sue ((see, I told you!)) Hedgehog (Step-Mother)_

_Siblings:Gregory Hedgehog-age: 12 (Brother) Silvia Hedgehog (Step-Sister)Age: 15_

_Friends: DJ the Echidna (OC), Spikes the Porcupine (OC)_

_Enemies:Knuckles the echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the fox, Cream the rabbit, _

_Sally Alicia Acorn, Nicole Fairfield, Julie-Su the Echidna._

_Spikes the Porcupine_

_Age:17_

_Full Name: Steven Porcupine_

_Siblings: None_

_Friends: Flare the hedgehog (OC), DJ the Echidna (OC)_

_Enemies:Knuckles the echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the fox, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, _

_Sally Alicia Acorn, Nicole Fairfield, Julie-Su the Echidna._

_Now, without further ado, let's begin our story of High School Proportions!_

**CHAPTER 1**

**It begins again...**

BRRRRING!!!

The blue hedgehog groaned. He rolled over to turn off the clock, only to knock it off the low bookshelf he never used. He grunted and sat up. It was that time of year again: the first day of school. He got out of bed and pulled on some blue jeans and walked to his closet. He fished around and found a shirt reading 'If my music's too loud, You're too old!'. He slid it on and found his shoes, putting them on. He grabbed his door knob and turned, sulking down the stairs to the kitchen area. He was all alone being up this early. He grabbed a pre-wrapped muffin from from the counter and walked to the door, silently unlocking it with his keys. He slipped out, gently closed the door, and locked it again. He then began his trek to the bus stop.

MEANWHILE

At the Prower household, the young fox, known as Tails to his friends, was up and eating breakfast at his kitchen table He was wearing a polo with a white undershirt, and some khaki shorts. His parents, unlike Sonic's, worked early. It was his first day of high school, and he was stoked. His mother had prepared a sack lunch for him. She turned to Tails and handed him his lunch. She leaned down and hugged him. "Have a good first day of high school Miles!" Tails groaned; he loathed his mother's use of his true first name. All the same, he waved at her as he went out the door.

AND AGAIN, MEANWHILE...

Snores rang out from Knuckles' room. His alarm went off and he subconsciously punched the alarm, breaking it. He rolled over, mumbling something about noise.

THE BUS STOP

A small group of teens made up the crowd near the bus stop. As it pulled up the students began to flood to the door. When it opened the young men and women entered in a tidal wave of Mobians. Sonic and Tails noted a couple of seats near Amy and Cream, behind who were Sally and Nicole. The two sat in the nearby seats. Amy was sitting aisle seat and noticed Sonic and Tails. "Hi Sonic! Hi Tails!" Sonic looked over to the ecstatic pink hedgehog. "Hey Ames. Hi Cream." Answered Sonic. "Don't forget about us now!" Said Sally from behind the two girls' seat, sticking her head out. Nicole was involved in a rather thick novel, so all she did was wave slightly at the two. As five of the teens conversed, another conversation transpired behind them. There was a brick red Echidna with green bangs and a Navy blue hedgehog sitting behind Sonic and friends. The Echidna wore a steel gray hoodie and baggy cargo pants. The hedgehog, at the window, wore a black t-shirt with ripped edges and blue jeans. The Echidna tapped the 'hog on the shoulder. "Hey Flare, you taken in the sights yet?" Flash shook his head. "Not yet man. What, you see any good _attractions _yet DJ?" DJ nodded. He pointed his thumb at the Brown and black lynx across from him. Flash snorted, hiding a laugh. "You mean the bookworm? Man, and you thought I had weird tastes!" DJ smirked. "Dude, she may be a bookworm, but she is hot!" Flash looked at her; DJ was right, she was hot. "Betcha 1 Mobium you can't get her to talk to you between here and the school." Flash held out his hand, DJ grasped it and shook. "You're on." DJ turned to Nicole and smirked. "Hey babe." No answer. He tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and looked around for the source of her shock. She saw DJ and looked at him questioningly. "Yes, what is it you need?" The girl spoke analytically, never using contractions. He leaned in so close their noses almost touched and said, "Babe, I'm as into you as you were into your book." Nicole blushed and was about to reply when the bus stopped, and DJ was pulled back by Flash. "See you later babe?!" DJ shouted as Nicole reached the doors of the bus She looked back, smiled and nodded her head. "Yes! I believe I will see you later!" DJ turned to Flash and held his hand out. The disgruntled hedgehog growled and pulled the bill from his pocket. DJ grinned. This was going to be a good year.

THE SCHOOL

Sally walked beside her best friend Nicole. "So what were you and that Echidna talking about on the bus?" She asked probing. Nicole, for what might have been the first time in her life, the lynx seemed flustered. She blushed and lowered her head. "N-nothing Sally! We were just talking!" The first bell rang and the two parted ways, seeing as their first classes were different.

1st PERIOD

The final bell rang and Nicole was sitting in her class. It was an art class. The girl had always liked to draw in her spare time, and had quite a talent. "Hello class, I'm , and I'll be your teacher for this class." He passed out white 8.5"x11" paper to everyone. "I want you to draw something that tells me something about yourselves." The door opened and DJ walked in. He passed the teacher a note. Any normal person could tell it was a forgery. The teacher was, of course, not the brightest bulb on the Hanukkah tree, and believed it. DJ spotted an empty seat behind Nicole and casually made his way to the seat. As he passed Nicole he winked at her. She blushed and turned the other way. He sat down and removed a pencil from his pocket. He then realized he had no idea what to do. "Hey babe," he whispered to the girl in front of him, "What do we do?" She blushed at the pet name. "Draw something that represents you." He frowned. He was never really thought he was a good artist. Sure, he could tag with the best of them, but he never actually DREW anything. He put his pencil to the paper and started to draw his "tag". It consisted of an ancient Echidna war mask, with the word "Enerjak" tagged beside it. He finished and decided to take a look at what Nicole was drawing. It was a book, open with a brilliant sunset drawn within its pages. Nicole noticed the pair of forest green eyes watching her draw.

"That's amazing!" He whispered. She blushed. "Thanks. Can I see yours?" she asked. He passed his to her. She looked at the tag confused, unable to read it. "What's it say?" "Enerjak. He was an ancient Echidna war hero." "Oh! Well that's...nice." DJ frowned. "You don't like it, do you? Not many do, though. They think that tagging is 'something juveniles do in their spare time to deface public property'."He sighed. "You must hate me because of that, don't you?" Nicole had to admit that, while he was a nice boy around her, a boyfriend that had a jail record was not a good thing. Maybe she could change him, reform him. What had her mother said? "Even the most tattered cloth can be mended with enough sewing." She turned to him. "No, I do not hate you, but if you could...express yourself in other ways...maybe I could like you more?" He debated this in his head. He had never been a good kid. He'd been the victim in elementary school and the bully in middle school. He had a thirst for power. And he'd heard she was friends with that goodie two shoes Sonic. 'Bros before hos' Was that really a good policy now? "I'll...try." he said. She smiled. The bell rang and the students abandoned their desks.

KNUCKLES HOUSE

The door slammed open and Knuckles shot up. "Son, you better get a move on; you're an hour late for school!" Knuckles jumped out of bed and grabbed some jeans. He put on a green t-shirt and ran out the door. He jumped into his car; an old red pickup. He turned the key and sped off to school.

THE HALLS

Nicole dragged DJ through the crowds to a small group. DJ swore under his breath It was sonic and his buddies. He took a deep breath and prepared to face whatever they said about him.

_Chapter 1 is done!_

_Next time:_

_DJ confronts Sonic and the gang._

_Friendships hang in the balance and emotions run high._

_Knuckles finally gets to school!_

_Gym clothes are worn!_

_Also, we introduce Shadow, Scourge, Fiona, and Spikes!_


	2. Broken Trust

_Sonic and his friends from the games belong to Sega (Lucky bastards!)_

_Sally, Nicole and the other SatAM and Archie comic characters belong to Archie Comics.(again, Lucky Bastards)_

_DJ and any other characters you don't know belong to yours truly!_

_Beforehand:_

_More characters means MOAR PROFILES YAY!_

_Shadow the hedgehog_

_Age:18_

_Full Name: n/a_

_Parents: both deceased, lives in an apartment._

_Siblings:none_

_Friends:__Rouge the bat_ _, Spikes the Porcupine (OC)_

_Enemies:Knuckles the echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the fox, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, Sally Alicia Acorn, Nicole Fairfield, Julie-Su the Echidna, DJ the echidna (OC), Flash the hedgehog(OC)_

_Spikes the Porcupine(Full Profile)_

_Age:17_

_Full Name: Steven Porcupine_

_Parents: Rachel Porcupine (Mother), Avery Porcupine (Father)_

_Siblings: None_

_Friends: Flare the hedgehog (OC), DJ the Echidna (OC), Shadow The hedgehog_

_Enemies:Knuckles the echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the fox, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, Sally Alicia Acorn, Nicole Fairfield, Julie-Su the Echidna._

_Scourge the hedgehog_

_age:17_

_Full name: Archibald "Scourge" Hedgehog,JR_

_Parents: Lauren Hedgehog (mother), Archibald Hedgehog, SR (Father)_

_Siblings: none_

_Friends:Fiona Fox, Flare the hedgehog (OC)_

_Enemies: Knuckles the echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the fox, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, Sally Alicia Acorn, Nicole Fairfield, Julie-Su the Echidna,DJ the Echidna (OC), Shadow The hedgehog,Spikes the Porcupine (OC)_

_Fiona Fox_

_Age:16_

_Full Name: Fiona Roxanne Fox_

_Parents: Nevada Fox (Mother), Johnson Fox (Father)_

_Siblings:None_

_Friends: Scourge the hedgehog, Rouge the bat_

_Enemies:Knuckles the echidna, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails the fox, Amy Rose, Cream the rabbit, Sally Alicia Acorn, Nicole Fairfield, Julie-Su the Echidna,DJ the Echidna (OC), Shadow The hedgehog,Spikes the Porcupine (OC)_

_Now we begin!_

**CHAPTER 2**

**Broken Trust**

HALLWAY

Nicole reached the group with DJ in tow. "Hello friends! This," she gestured to DJ, "Is DJ!" Sonic frowned. DJ groaned. Sonic knew he had TP'd his house last Halloween. Ever since then the blue hedgehog had held a grudge on him. "Nicole, I don't mean to be rude, but you might want to thing getting in a relationship with him." Nicole was confused. "Why is that?" "Well, he DID TP my house las Halloween." Nicole turned to DJ shocked. "Did you really do something like that?" He answered honestly. "Truth be told, yeah. It was me. But I was offered money for it, and a... friend of mine needed it to pay their bills." Sonic thought for a second. Who did he know who paid bills...then it hit him it was- "Shadow," he began,"it was Shads, wasn't it?" DJ lowered his head. "Yeah. Times have been tough for him since his parents passed away. He has a job, but the pay is low at best. You gotta understand where I'm coming from man! I couldn't just let him rot in the street!" "That's a lie and you know it!" DJ's expression turned to one of pure hate. "Not now Scourge. I'm not in the mood for your being an asshole." The group turned to the green hedgehog. His arm was around the waist of a red vixen named Fiona. "It's survival of the fittest, and I am that!" DJ grabbed Nicole by the hand and guided her to class.

GYM

The red echidna and Brown lynx entered the gymnasium. Their teacher was a rather large man named Julian Kintobor. He was the cousin of one of the vice principals, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. "Hello and welcome to gym class! I'm Mr. Kintobor, your teacher. If you would please come up and get your gym uniforms and get changed in the locker rooms, then we can get started!" Unlike his cousin, Julian was a cheery man, and positively encouraged his students. "The women's locker room is there," he pointed to a door with the word 'Ladies' above the frame, "and the men's is here." he pointed to a door with the word 'Mens' above its frame.

MEN'S LOCKERS

Inside the men's room were a few rusty, out of order showers, dented lockers, some with no door at all, and a machine one could buy sports drinks from. In the room, DJ met up with his friend Spikes, a porcupine at least 5 inches taller than him. "Hey man," said DJ. "Sup'" was his answer. Spikes excelled in basketball, but at any other sport he had a hard time. He had been on the team last year and was their MVP. DJ was ok at shooting hoops, but could NEVER play a real game. Not only did he suck, but his C to D average kept him off all the teams. He opened a locker and was about to put his stuff in when he noticed a small hole in the back of the lockers...that gave him a clear view of the girl's locker room.

WOMEN'S LOCKERS

The girl's locker room was any teenage male's fantasy. Seeing as all the girls had to put on sports bras, they remained topless for a time, and the fact they changed pants would have given a clear line of sight at their frilly undergarments. Nicole thought herself average when it came to proportions. Her chest size was not too big, but not too small either, and while she didn't share the figure of girls like Rouge, she had caught some boys staring. Kind of like that eyeball in her locker-wait,what!?!She squealed silently and blushed furiously at this, poking said eyeball with her finger. A muffled "Son of a bitch!" could be picked up from the other side, and it sounded like...DJ? She felt a little better knowing it was him who saw her without anything covering her top, but she was still going to give him a sore face when she got out! She put on her sports bra and her new gym shirt and left the room.

MEN'S LOCKERS

"SON OF A BITCH!" yelled DJ. Spikes snickered. "You get caught?" chuckled the Porcupine. "Ow, and yes!" Replied the echidna, who was covering his eye. "It takes skill to use that peephole. And practice, lots and lots of practice." DJ had a worried look on his face. "Worst of all, I think it was _Nicole _who poked me! I'm gonna get hell from her after this!" DJ had already been dressed, so he crept out of the lockers...

GYM

...Only to get a slap to the face. "AHHGH! First my eye, now my face, do you have a vendetta on me?" he asked. "Hell yes I do, you peeping Tom! How dare you watch me undress!" she seethed under her breath. "Not only that but you defaced school property by making that hole!" DJ backed up and held his hands up for defense. "I didn't make it, I swear! I went to put my stuff up, and I found the hole! Curiosity got the best of me and...well,you know the rest!" he whispered back. By then she had chased him under the bleachers. He tripped back and fell over a metal support beam on the ground. His foot hit her leg, and she fell forward... onto him. Time stood still for a few seconds as the two realized their awkward position. Their noses were touching, and DJ seized the opportunity. Their lips locked and Nicole blushed furiously. If they weren't at school, and if a certain porcupine hadn't interfered, they could have been like that forever. "Hey DJ are you-" DJ opened his eyes and Nicole snapped her head around to notice Spikes staring at their awkward positions. Nicole quickly got off of DJ and they both stood up. Nicole was angry at him for embarrassing her in front of Spikes. DJ was afraid for his life. Spikes just snickered. Nicole wasn't enthused when DJ's hand found its way to her butt on the way out of the bleachers. Likewise, he wasn't thrilled when the lynx's foot connected with his groin. He didn't come out until the bell rang.

_Chapter 2 is complete!_

_Next Time:_

_Fights ensue!_

_Emotions flare!_

_Decisions are made!_

_What of Nicole and DJ?_

_And I introduce Amy Rose!_

_Remember: R&R!!!_


End file.
